Majorine
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Kenny wants to hang out with Butters, but is surprised at what he sees the boy up to. cross-dressing and sexiness! what more could you want? R


**Majorine **

Kenny sat in class bored out of his mind. Everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, avoid drunken parents, go to school, hang out with friends, go home. He wanted something different. Something exciting to happen today. Of course he loved hanging out with the usual gang, Stan, Kyle and Cartman. But even they can get annoying. It's always Cartman insulting Kyle about his religion, Kyle getting upset and telling the fat-ass to fuck off, and Stan continuously talked about his break-up-make-up thing with him and his bitch of a girlfriend Wendy.

Kenny grew tired of it.

So today he thought of hanging out with someone he hasn't talked to in quite a while. Butters. The little blonde, had grew up during the years. Now that they were in high school, he became more confident in himself and stopped listening to his parents so much. He still stuttered like the cute little maniac he was. That blonde hair upon his head was still slightly messy, and his gorgeous blue eyes shone bright. Kenny had to say that he adored the little guy. He was cute in every single way.

Once the final bell rang Kenny grabbed his things and headed for the door. He noticed Stan and Kyle coming out of their geometry class and headed his way.

"Hey Kenny!" Kyle called. He stopped and turned around. "You wanna hang out today at my place?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Kenny smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to hang out with Butters today."

Stan tilted his head to the side in a confused fashion. "Butters? Why him?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Dunno. Just kinda feel like kickin' it with him."

Kyle nodded. "Alright dude. See you later then!"

Kenny watched as the two Super Best Friends walked away and out of his sight. Kenny walked to his locker and placed his things into it only grabbing his homework and stuffing it into his backpack. Swinging the brown backpack over his shoulder, he shut his locker and walked out the school building and onto the campus. He looked up at the sky and tried to remember where the little blonde lived. Once he remembered, Kenny began to make his way in the direction of Butters' house.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he finally reached Butter's house. He smiled and walked up the few stairs and stood on the porch. He raised his hand and knocked on the door a few times, then stood and waited for an answer. He heard a few things falling and he looked at the door with a raised brow. _Is he okay?_ He thought. A few seconds later, the door opened and Butters poked his head out slightly.

Butters looked at Kenny up and down. He wasn't expecting company at all today. He stared the boy up and down in his orange parka and then looked up at his face.

"C-can I help you Kenny?"

Kenny flashed a smile at the young boy. "Yea, you can. Wanna hang out with me today?"

Kenny watched as Butters began to blush lightly and look down at the ground. Was Butters sick or something? He tilted his head to the side in thought, waiting for the young boy's response.

"Uh, I-I don't know..." he stuttered softly.

"Well what's the big deal? You're not doing anything right?" Kenny said smiling pushing the door open fully and walking in. "So, what do you-"

Holy shit. Kenny's eyes widened at the sight he saw. He shook his head and tried to believe that he was dreaming. He knew fully well that what he was seeing wasn't a dream. Butters was wearing a white girls tank top with a small green mini skirt. His hair was down in two small pigtails with green ribbons tied at the bottom, and to keep his bangs out of the way he wore two lime green pins. He had on a light green eyeshadow with mascara. Green was definitely his color. Kenny looked him over fully licking his lips. His lean peach toned legs were closed as his hands were behind his back. Butters was looking down with a deep rouge covering his cheeks.

Just the sight of Butters in that outfit caused him to start growing hard. He swallowed and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hot?

"Butters...why are you dressed like Majorine?" Kenny asked clearing his throat.

"I-I found it in my closet...a-and wanted t-to try it on..." he said softly leaning against the door, still looking at the floor.

Kenny grinned and walked closer to Butters and looked at him. "Really? I see it still kinda fits you." he said in a deep voice.

Butters shivered lightly at the voice Kenny used and looked up at him rubbing his knuckles together. "Y-yeah..."

"Do you still have the panties too?"

He nodded meekly. "Y-yeah..."

"Well let's just see."

Kenny smirked and grabbed the hem of the mini skirt lifting it up slightly to see that he wore the pink and white Hello Kitty panties. His tongue darted out and he licked the head of Butters cock and watched as he shuddered at the contact. Kenny smiled and stood back up looking at the small blonde. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments and Butters leaned up, taking Kenny's face in his small hands and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Kenny's eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed closing his eyes and pulling the smaller male closer to him, wrapping his hands around his lean waist. He parted Butters lips and slid his tongue into his mouth, earning a eager moan from him. The sweet taste that coated Butters' mouth was amazing. He took his tongue and began to suck on it, running his hand up the skirt and firmly grabbed the small boy's round ass.

Butters squeaked slightly into the kiss feeling Kenny grabbing his butt. His head fell back against the door when Kenny's mouth began to attack his neck. The sensations from the biting and sucking was completely amazing. His hands found their way to the older teens messy blonde hair, and ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft blonde hair, while his moans rolled off his tongue.

"Ah, Kenny..." he moaned, shivering when Kenny's tongue ran over his jugular.

The older blonde chuckled and attached his mouth to the younger male's jugular and began to bite and suck until he felt something hard press against his inner thigh. He grinned and grabbed the end of the girlish t-shirt and pulled it up and above Butters head, tossing the article into the living room. He moved down and began to licked his nipple, taking the pink bud into his mouth and began to gently nibble on it. He listened as Butters lustful moans filled the air, and flowed into Kenny's ears.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple and did the same ministrations to that one, as he did the other. His tongue flicked against the bud once it hardened and kissed his way down the boy's stomach. Kenny smiled once he was on his knees and lifted Butters skirt and kissed the bulge in the Hello Kitty. He gripped the edge of the panties and pulled them down, letting Butters erection pop out in front of him. A grin formed its way across his face. He looked up at Butters, who was blushing ferociously with a lustful gaze in his eyes. That blush only turned Kenny on even more.

He looked at Butters cock once more, before taking the hard organ into his mouth fully. Butters let out a shuddery breath and moaned loudly. This was something he has never experienced before. His hands quickly found their way to Kenny's messy hair and his eyes shut in pure pleasure.

"O-oh h-hamburgers..."

Kenny smiled to himself hearing Butters and began to move his head up and down on the smaller boy. Butters moaned even louder feeling Kenny move his head on him. He looked down and watched as he blew him off. His heartbeat grew faster with each bob of Kenny's head. He let his eyes close and let another moan rip from his throat.

"O-oh, K-Kenny." he moaned sliding down the door, losing his balance.

Kenny kept his mouth on him, even as he slid down to the ground. He moved his head slower, gently grazing his teeth along him. He slid up and began to suck on the head of him, swirling his tongue around tasting pre-cum. He grinned and moved back down, taking Butters in fully once more. He felt as the smaller blonde grabbed his hair, and his hips jerked upwards into his mouth. _Seems like somebody is enjoying themselves. _He thought moved faster and sucking a bit harder.

Butters let out a loud moan when he felt his orgasm peak. His body began to shake as his orgasm hit him hard. He grabbed Kenny's hair harder and arched his back off of the door, shooting his load into the older male's mouth.

"KENNY!"

Kenny grabbed Butters's hand and forced him to let go of his hair, so he could pull away and swallow the load down. He went back down and licked up any remains he had forgotten about. Once Butters was cum free, Kenny sat up, licking his lips and smirking at the panting blonde. Butters looked up at him and jumped forward kissing him passionately. Kenny was taken aback as the two blondes fell to the floor, with Butters on top of him, kissing him deeply. Kenny pulled away from the kiss to look up at the blonde, his oceanic blue eyes darkened with lust.

"Damn Butters. Didn't think you were so wild." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up..." he said softly leaning in and kissing the older teen again.

Kenny smirked into the kiss and held Butters close to him. He felt his own cock strain painfully against the confines of his jeans. He groaned and broke the kiss, only to get a confused look from Butters in return.

"Something wrong?" the young boy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Little Kenny wants attention too." he said pointing at the bulge in his pants.

Butters looked down and saw Kenny's erection. "Oh."

Kenny watched as Butters got off of him and walked away from him. He sat up quickly and looked around noticing that the small blonde had disappeared. _What the hell? _He stood up and walked into the kitchen hearing cabinets closing. He stood in the entrance of the kitchen and stared at Butters with wonder as he rummaged through his cabinets, frantically looking for something. Kenny tilted his head in confusion as he watched him.

"What are you-"

"Found it!" Butters said turning around to face Kenny with a bear shaped bottle of honey in his hand.

"Honey?" Kenny asked walking toward him.

"W-well yeah...I don't have any lube."

Kenny looked at him baffled and blinked a few times. "Is that an offer?"

Butters blushed deeply and glanced at the floor before looking up Kenny nodding his head. "Y-yes."

Kenny didn't have to be told twice. He quickly picked Butters up and laid him down on the wooden table in the kitchen. He took the honey that Butters held in his hand, and popped the top open placing a decent amount on his fingers and rubbed them together. He opened the smaller boy's legs and slowly slid a honey coated finger into the small ring of his ass. He watched as Butters squirmed uncomfortably at the intrusion of his finger and leaned in to kiss the small blonde on the lips gently.

"It'll get better, I promise." He whispered softly against his lips.

Butters nodded, biting his lower lip softly closing his eyes. A gasp escaped his lips when Kenny pushed another finger into him, and he whimpered a bit louder as pain shot up his spine. It hurt so much. He hoped that Kenny was right and that it got better really, really soon. Butters's eyes rolled back in his head, as his back arched up and off of the table when Kenny's fingers stroked something in him, that sent pleasure ripping through him.

"Oh! Kenny! There!" he moaned, moving his hips against the boys fingers.

Kenny grinned finding that spot and began to gently rub his fingers against it. He watched as Butters rolled his hips against his fingers. The look on the boy's face was a sight to see. His lip bit down in pleasure, with his eyes rolled back, and those luscious hips rolling back and forth against his fingers. It was quite a hot sight to see.

He pulled his fingers out only to receive a whine from Butters. The younger blonde sat up on his elbows to look at the older teen with desperation in his eyes. He wanted him back in him. He watched as Kenny stripped himself of his parka and shirt, then toss it across the kitchen. He smiled, blushing at the sight of Kenny's washboard abs. He leaned forward and ran his fingers down his stomach to the start of his V-line. He looked up at Kenny as he started taking his belt off and letting his tan pants fall to the ground with a soft thump. Butters bit his lip and looked down lower seeing the big bulge in the confines of Kenny's black and white checkered boxers.

He looked back up at Kenny and smiled, getting on his knees to kiss him. Kenny smiled and kissed him back sliding off his boxers as he did so, stepping out of them and kicking the article to the side. He laid Butters back down on the table and pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the honey once more and poured the sticky texture into the palm of his hand and began to stroke himself, groaning softly. He held back the urge to continue stroking himself with the foreign liquid and placed himself at the entrance of Butters ass. Slowly he slid himself and hissed at how tight the boy was.

"Goddamn Butters..." he growled lustfully and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Butters whimpered softly into the kiss. Kenny was much larger than his two fingers. It hurt a bit as he pushed himself even more into him. He felt as Kenny pulled away from the kiss and bury his face in the crook of the young blonde neck. Butters listened to Kenny uneven breathing and heard him moan once he was fully inside the small blonde. Kenny pulled back to look at Butters and saw the pain on his face. He bit his lip softly and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

After a few moments of the two of them in the same position, Butters nodded his head.

"M-move..." he said softly.

Kenny complied and began to move slowly, trying his best to not move any faster. The heat of the small boy's ass around his cock felt so damn great. He groaned and looked down at Butters seeing his face, with the expression of slight pain. That pained expression turned into a look of pure pleasure when he hit Butters' prostate. Butters let out a loud moan and wrapped his legs around Kenny, urging him to go faster.

Kenny moved faster inside of Butters and moaned as he did so. Butters moaned loudly once again and raised his hands up to Kenny's back and ran his nails down them when the older teen hit his prostate. The older blonde began to thrust into the younger male harder, grabbing his hips and thrusting himself deeper, slamming Butters prostate hard.

"Fuck Kenny!" Butter shouted, his body arching into Kenny's.

He gripped Kenny's shoulder and bit down on his neck moaning loudly. Kenny moaned and moved faster in him. He could feel his orgasm coming faster than he thought. Well, with the way Butters was moaning his name and how tight he felt around his hard cock, he could expect his orgasm to come faster.

"Damn Butters. You're so fucking tight." he said between his grunts and moans.

"Ah, Ken...ngh...harder." Butters moaned letting his head fall back onto the table.

"So hot..." He muttered.

Kenny grinned and kissed the smaller boy under him and drove harder into him, earning a scream of pleasure. He smirked and grabbed Butters throbbing cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He watched as Butters moaned loudly and move his hips against his. The two fell into perfect rhythm. The sound of the table moving, bodies colliding together in hot passion, and moans and screams, filled the room of the kitchen.

Butters shuddered feeling his orgasm build with each stroke and thrust that Kenny gave. He opened his eyes and stared up at Kenny, seeing his hair cling to his forehead as sweat beat on his skin. He took his hand and ran it down Kenny's sexy sweaty body. He moaned at the feeling and brought his hand back up to his face and leaned up, kissing the older teen deeply.

Kenny watched as Butters ran his hand up and down his sweaty body and felt his lips pressed against his. He kissed back thrust harder than ever into Butters, feeling him shudder and tighten around his cock.

"KENNY!" Butters screamed holding onto the older blonde tightly as his body shook with pleasure and his seed shot into Kenny's hand.

Feeling Butters' orgasm, sent Kenny over the edge. He moaned and shot his seed deep into Butters, filling him.

"Fuck, Butters!"

Kenny slowly pulled his limp cock out of Butters and watched as a bit of his semen dripped out of the boy's ass. He chuckled softly to himself and lifted himself onto the table and laid down next Butters. The small blonde snuggled close up to Kenny, wrapping his arms around him. Kenny smiled at him and held him in his arms.

"You should really dress like Majorine more often, Buttercup." Kenny said softly looking down at him, playing with his hair.

Butters chuckled softly and shook his head, snuggling closer to Kenny. "Maybe I will..." he said with a yawn.

Kenny smiled and held Butters closer.

~_END_~


End file.
